yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! D Team ZEXAL - Chapter 018
！！ | romaji = Gyarakushīaizu Kyōjū!! | english = | japanese translated = Galaxy-Eyes' Onslaught!! | alternate = | chapter number = 18 | japanese release = October 3, 2013 }} "Galaxy-Eyes' Onslaught!!" is the eighteenth chapter of the Yu-Gi-Oh! D Team ZEXAL manga. It was first published October 3, 2013 in the Saikyō Jump magazine. Summary Featured Duel: Shark vs. Kaito Turn 1: Kaito Kaito's starting hand contains "Photon Thrasher", "Photon Crusher", "Kuriphoton", "Xyz Double Back" and "Message in a Bottle". He draws "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon". As he controls no monsters, Kaito Special Summons "Photon Thrasher" (2100/0) from his hand. He then Normal Summons "Photon Crusher" (2000/0) and Tributes both of them to Special Summon "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" (3000/2500) from his hand in Attack Position. Turn 2: Shark Shark's starting hand contains "Friller Rabca", "Shark Stickers", "Xyz Unit, "Xyz Gift" and "Breakthrough Skill". He draws "Torrential Reborn". Shark Normal Summons "Friller Rabca" (700/1500), and Special Summons "Shark Stickers" (200/1000) from his hand via its own effect. He overlays his two Level 3 monsters to Xyz Summon "Number 17: Leviathan Dragon" (2000/0) in Attack Position. Shark activates its effect, detaching an Xyz Material to increase its ATK by 500 ("Leviathan Dragon" 2000 → 2500). Next, Shark equips "Leviathan Dragon" with "Xyz Unit", increasing its ATK by its Rank x 200 ("Leviathan Dragon" 2500 → 3100). Shark attacks "Galaxy-Eyes" with "Leviathan Dragon", but Kaito activates the effect of "Galaxy-Eyes", banishing both of them until the end of the Battle Phase, with "Xyz Unit" being destroyed in the process. At the end of the Battle Phase, both monsters return to the field, with "Galaxy-Eyes" gaining 500 ATK for each Xyz Material "Leviathan Dragon" had ("Galaxy-Eyes" 3000 → 3500). Since "Leviathan Dragon" left the field, its effect wears off, returning its ATK to its original value. Shark Sets 2 cards. Turn 3: Kaito Kaito attacks and destroys "Leviathan Dragon" with "Galaxy-Eyes" (Shark 4000 → 2500), but Shark activates his face-down "Torrential Reborn", Special Summoning "Leviathan Dragon" back and inflicting 500 damage to Kaito (Kaito 4000 → 3500). Kaito Sets 2 cards. Turn 4: Shark Shark draws "Rush Recklessly". He uses "Leviathan Dragon" as an Xyz Material in order to Xyz Summon "Full Armored Black Ray Lancer" (2100/600) in Attack Position; it gains 200 ATK for each Xyz Material attached to it (2100/600 → 2300/600). Shark attacks "Galaxy-Eyes" with "Full Armored Black Ray Lancer"; Kaito attempts to activate the effect of "Galaxy-Eyes", but Shark chains with "Breakthrough Skill", negating its effects this turn ("Galaxy-Eyes" 3500 → 3000). Shark also activates "Rush Recklessly", increasing the ATK of "Full Armored Black Ray Lancer" by 700 during this turn (2300/600 → 3000/600). "Galaxy-Eyes" is destroyed, while Shark activating the effect of "Full Armored Black Ray Lancer" to prevent its destruction by detaching all of its Xyz Materials ("Full Armored Black Ray Lancer" 3000 → 2800). Shark activates the effect of "Full Armored Black Ray Lancer", destroying one of Kaito's Set cards, since it destroyed a monster by battle. Kaito activates his face-down "Galaxy Storm", destroying "Full Armored Black Ray Lancer" as it has no Xyz Materials. At this point, since Shark was able to defeat "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon", Kaito calls the "test" off, and the Duel ends with no result. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here.